Looking in another way
by ohfuckiteverythingistaken
Summary: Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort. Czy porwanie może być początkiem współpracy?   ZAWIESZONE
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Nie chciał spędzić kolejnych wakacji z Dursleyami. W nocy nękały go koszmary, a dniami był tak wykończony, że nie zdążał na czas z pracami dla ciotki, co niosło z sobą konsekwencje braku obiadu, a w sytuacjach ekstremalnych pozbawienie także kolacji.

Mimo tego, że ledwo słaniał się na nogach, nie chciał spać. Nie mógł.

W każdym koszmarze główną rolę odgrywał Cedrik. Ciągle on. Winił Harry'ego o swoją śmierć.

Gdybyś był szybszy, mówił, może nadal bym żył. Teraz będziesz miał Cho dla siebie, drwił Diggory.

To nie była prawda, ale Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Chłopak przycisnął poduszkę do twarzy i załkał w nią, tłumiąc szloch.

- Zamknij się! – wrzasnął Harry.

Wuj Vernon podszedł bliżej, a jego wskaźnik wściekłości – żyła na czole – zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować. Dursley zrobił się czerwony.

- Wynoś się! Wynoś się z mojego domu, chłopcze! Nie będziesz więcej niepokoić mojej rodziny, rozumiesz?

Złość Harry'ego zastąpiło zmęczenie i rezygnacja. Nie mógł opuścić Dursleyów, choćby bardzo tego chciał.

- Przepraszam wuju – wymamrotał, nie spoglądając na mężczyznę.

I wtedy jakaś niesamowita siła odrzuciła go do tyłu. Harry zatoczył się i oparł ciężko o drzwi wejściowe. Okulary spadły mu z nosa, a w ustach poczuł krew, spływającą z rozciętej wargi. Wytarł ciepłą ciecz wierzchem dłoni, nieświadomy faktu, że rozprowadził ją po całej szerokości policzka.

Oszołomiony, mrugał zawzięcie oczami, próbując znaleźć okulary. Zamiast tego usłyszał cichy trzask szkieł. Wuj podszedł jeszcze bliżej i chłopak poczuł jego oddech, śmierdzący kiełbaskami, które zjadł na kolacje.

- Wynoś. Się – wycharczał Dursley. – Wynoś!

Harry zadrżał. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ta tajemnicza, brutalna siła pochodziła od mężczyzny stojącego zdecydowanie za blisko.

- Nie mogę… - zaczął niepewnie chłopak.

Jednak wuj nie dał mu dokończyć. Otworzył drzwi i wypchnął Harry'ego z domu. Ten ponownie zatoczył się, starając złapać równowagę.

- Zabiję cię, jeśli tu wrócisz, ostrzegam. Nie pozwolę, byś naraził moją rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo, dziwolągu – wycedził wściekle Vernon.

Harry chwycił drzwi i pociągnął do siebie, ale mężczyzna był silniejszy. Zatrzasnął je, tym samym miażdżąc palce Pottera, który wrzasnął, a jego zwierzęcy jęk poniósł się po całym osiedlu.

Dursley uchylił drzwi, przeklinając głupotę chłopaka, który, korzystając z okazji, natychmiast wyswobodził palce. Zanim podniósł głowę, usłyszał huk i dwukrotne przekręcanie zamka. Harry spojrzał na swoje zranione dłonie. Palce na zgięciach były obdarte ze skóry, z ran ciurkiem leciała krew, a paznokcie wyglądały na zmiażdżone. Chłopak nawet nie próbował nimi poruszać, bo nawet teraz go bolały, jakby nadal były przygniatane przez drzwi.

Przełykając łzy, Harry niepewnym korkiem odszedł w stronę placu zabaw. Tam może znaleźć schronienie, a rano pomyśli, co zrobić dalej.

Nie mógł się z nikim skontaktować, bo Hedwiga została u Dursleyów, tak samo jak różdżka i kufer. Więc był także bezbronny. Oprócz tego ostatni posiłek jadł wczoraj po południu. Z bólu ledwo stał na nogach. Ciągle się potykał, a od prób wyostrzania wzroku dostał migreny. Musi znaleźć okulary.

Harry opadł ciężko na ziemię. Drżał ze strachu i zimna. Ból nie mijał, przeciwnie, promieniował z palców i rozprzestrzeniał się po całym ciele. Jeśli nie uleczy dłoni, czy nie dostanie stałego urazu? Jak będzie używać różdżki?

Chłopak zamknął oczy i skulił się, przyciskając nogi do piersi. Ukrył się wśród rozległych gałęzi krzaka, które dawały nikłe poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Tak bardzo chciał spać, ale równocześnie bał się. Ciemności, samotności, bezradności, koszmarów.

Był w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Bez różdżki nie przywoła Błędnego Rycerza. Bez Hedwigi nie wyśle listu.

Jest sam.

Ile czasu zajmie Voldemortowi odnalezienie go? Może już wie, że Harry opuścił dom wujostwa? Czy Dumbledore zauważy zniknięcie swojego Złotego Chłopca?

Gdy zaśnie, znów będą nawiedzać go koszmary? Uwięziony między Cedrikiem a największym wrogiem.

Ale tak bardzo potrzebuje snu.

Z niespokojnej drzemki, Harry'ego wybudziły głośne rozmowy dochodzące z ulicy. Chłopak skulił się odruchowo.

- Stój – powiedział męski głos.

Malfoy, pomyślał Harry z przerażeniem. Nie miał wątpliwości, co do przyczyny obecności śmierciożercy na mugolskiej ulicy.

- Zatrzymujemy się przy każdym domu – zaprotestował drugi mężczyzna.

- Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli przez twój pośpiech nie znajdziemy chłopaka – uciął Malfoy ze złością.

Szukają mnie.

Harry wstrzymał oddech i odchylił odrobinę jedną z gałązek krzaka, by móc obserwować śmierciożerców.

Na szczęście była tylko ta dwójka.

Co oczywiście nie zwiększało szans Harry'ego na przeżycie. Był obolały, zmęczony i pozbawiony różdżki. I ledwo widział.

Stanowię niesamowicie trudny cel, sarknął chłopak w myślach.

Jednak mimo starań, by zachować zimną krew, młody czarodziej ciągle drżał ze strachu. Czuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła i jedynie siłą woli powstrzymał się od zwymiotowania na trawę.

- McNair, podejdź tu.

Mężczyźni zbliżyli się do kryjówki Harry'ego.

- Lumos – mruknął Malfoy.

Światło padło na ciemną czuprynę chłopaka.

Lucjusz pochylił się i spojrzał prosto w zielone oczy Harry'ego, który nie czekał na ruch ze strony oniemiałych śmierciożerców. Poderwał się i popchnął Malfoya na swojego towarzysza. Zaskoczeni mężczyźni, zatoczyli się, upadając z hukiem na ziemię. Harry biegł co sił w nogach, nie zważając na coraz większy ból promieniujący z klatki piersiowej.

- Drętwota! – krzyknął jeden ze śmierciożerców.

Harry obejrzał się i zanim zdążył się uchylić przed zaklęciem, runął jak długi na beton. Gdyby nie klątwa, wrzasnąłby z bólu. Swoim ciałem przygniótł zranione palce, zdzierając pozostałości skóry i zaschniętą krew. Rany ponownie się otworzyły i Harry był pewny, że tym razem będzie mógł zobaczyć kosteczki. Możliwe, że złamane.

- Panie Potter – zaczął Malfoy, dysząc ciężko – wreszcie spotka się pan z przeznaczeniem.

Potem był już tylko ból. Kopniaki w brzuch, zaklęcia torturujące (oczywiście wcześniej rzucono wyciszające) i eliksir nie pozwalający ofierze na stracenie przytomności. Obrzydliwy, więc prawdopodobnie przygotowany przez Snape'a.

Zaczynało świtać, gdy śmierciożercy postanowili zabrać chłopaka do Czarnego Pana.

Wreszcie Harry mógł pogrążyć się w błogiej ciemności.

Lucjusz zgiął się w pół, gdy zaklęcie trafiło go w brzuch. Zacisnął zęby, by nie wrzeszczeć, jednak to nie powstrzymało drgawek, które targały mężczyzną.

Voldemort przerwał zaklęcie, by podejść bliżej i przyjrzeć się Malfoyowi. W kącie leżał skulony McNair i cicho pojękiwał.

- To ja mam zabić chłopaka – wysyczał czarnoksiężnik. – Myślałem, że wydałem zrozumiały rozkaz. Przyprowadzić, nie przywlec ledwo żywego!

Sługa podniósł głowę, ale nie spojrzał w oczy Lorda.

- Panie… P-przepraszam… Nie… nie wiedziałem…

- Czego nie wiedziałeś, Lucjuszu? – warknął Voldemort. – Dobrze wiedziałeś, że chłopak jest mój!

Malfory schylił głowę i wierzchem szaty wytarł krew z nosa.

- Odejdźcie. Obaj – wycedził Lord.

Mężczyźni, mimo tortur, natychmiast podnieśli się z ziemi, dopadli drzwi i wyszli pospiesznie.

Riddle odprowadził śmierciożerców zdegustowanym wzrokiem. Westchnął i opadł ciężko na fotel z myślą, że wszystko musi robić sam.

Głupcy. Całkowite uzdrowienie Pottera zajmie kilka dni, a plan trzeba wprowadzić w życie jak najszybciej. Po tym wypadku chłopak będzie jeszcze bardziej nieufny, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Dodatkowy problem, którego można było uniknąć.

Lord wydał z siebie nieartykułowany syk. Nagini podniosła gniewnie głowę i spojrzała na mężczyznę.

- Przessstań – parsknął Voldemort.

Wąż z dumą odpełzł dalej od tronu.

- Jasssne – syknął ze złością Riddle. – Ty też się obraź.

- Panie?

Voldemort skupił uwagę na słudze, którego głowa wychylała się zza półotwartych drzwi.

- Pukałem.

Czarnoksiężnik skinął głową, zapraszając Snape'a do środka.

- Zaczyna się wybudzać, panie.

- Dobrze – mruknął Riddle, bardziej do siebie niż stojącego naprzeciwko mężczyzny. – Zaprowadzisz mnie do niego, ale najpierw…

- Znalazłeś? – spytał Lord, przechylając głowę, co byłoby zabawne, gdyby nie to, że był Voldemortem.

- Tak, panie – odpowiedział oszczędnie Snape.

- Więc? - czarnoksiężnik przeciągnął głoski, pokazując tym samym swoje zirytowanie, jednocześnie niewinnie obracając różdżkę w dłoni.

- Potrzebna będzie jego krew, panie.

- Dobrowolnie oddana?

- Tak, panie.

Lord westchnął.

Trzeba wszystko przyspieszyć, a ci durnie na dodatek poturbowali chłopaka. I jak tu zdobyć zaufanie?

- Zabiję Lucjusza – powiedział nagle czarnoksiężnik.

Uśmiechnął się prawie radośnie, zachwycony swym odkrywczym pomysłem.

Snape podniósł brwi.

- To niczego nie ułatwi, panie – zauważył mężczyzna.

- Nie – przyznał Lord. – Ale poprawi mi humor.

Śmierciożerca wzruszył ramionami.

Voldemort prawdopodobnie uznałby ten gest za obraźliwy i pozbawiony szacunku, ale w tej chwili nie miał czasu na tortury.

- Sugeruję, panie, byś zaoferował coś chłopakowi. Bezpieczeństwo jego przyjaciół, na przykład.

- Tym nie zdobędę jego zaufania – warknął Riddle. – To byłaby wymiana. A nie o to chodzi w eliksirze.

Snape nawet nie pytał, skąd Czarny Pan o tym wie.

- Panie, Potter nie jest ufnym człowiekiem, a po ostatnich wydarzeniach...

- Wiem – wycedził Voldemort.

Czarnoksiężnik podniósł się z „tronu" i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie spoglądając na sługę.

Snape podążył za swym panem.

- Gdzie jest chłopak?

- W sali tortur.

Voldemort syknął cicho.

- I to ma wzbudzić jego zaufanie?

Severus nic nie odpowiedział. Zacisnął wargi, by powstrzymać się od zauważenia, że to Lucjusz zostawił tam Pottera.

- Zostań tu – rozkazał Riddle, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami do sali tortur.

- Chcę byś wyszukał wszystkich – tu Voldemort przeszył Snape'a przenikliwym spojrzeniem – wszystkich informacji na temat eliksiru. I nie mów Dumbledore'owi. To ma być – czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie – _niespodzianka._

Snape ponownie przytaknął i oddalił się do swoich komnat.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego Czarnemu Panu tak zależy na tym eliksirze, jednak niewątpliwie Albus będzie… zaskoczony.

Mężczyzna wykrzywił drwiąco wargi.

Dumbledore zawsze miał słabość to ciemnowłosych, przystojnych młodzieńców.

Myśli Snape'a dotarły do Voldemorta, który powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

Taka reakcja nie przystoi Najmroczniejszemu z najmroczniejszych.

Jednak nie potrafił ukryć zbłąkanego uśmiechy, który groteskowo wykrzywił jego twarz.

Riddle nie miał pojęcia jak oszołomiony był Potter, gdy zobaczył swojego największego wroga wchodzącego do sali z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Ile osób dziś zabiłeś, Tom? – spytał chłopak słabym głosem.

Voldemort spojrzał na Harry'ego nieobecnym wzrokiem.

- Słucham? – spytał uprzejmie.

- Uśmiechasz się, a to zły znak – wyjaśnił młodzieniec, marszcząc brwi i uważnie przyglądając, się mężczyźnie.

- Mój błąd – mruknął czarnoksiężnik, natychmiast przywołując na twarz maskę chłodnego opanowania.

- Już wiem, od kogo Snape nauczył się sławnej miny „jestem zły, a ty głupi" – parsknął Harry.

Mężczyzna nie skomentował ostatniej uwagi młodzieńca. Potter siedział, opierając się o ścianę. Oddychał ciężko i płytko, i Voldemort nie musiał czytać w myślach, by wiedzieć, że każde zaczerpnięcie powietrza sprawia chłopakowi ból. Najprawdopodobniej miał złamane żebra. Riddle zanotował w myślach, by poprosić Severusa o eliksir zrastający kości.

Potter miał pod okiem rozległy, fioletowy siniak. Na bladym policzku odznaczała się zaschnięta krew. Nos chłopaka wyglądał na złamany.

Jeśli szybko go nie naprawię, zostanie mu taki jak ma Snape, pomyślał Lord.

Przetłuszczone włosy, a może zakrwawione, wpadały Potterowi do oczu, które przyglądały się czarnoksiężnikowi bez zwykłej dla nich zadziorności. Jednak w najgorszym stanie były palce chłopaka.

Mężczyzna pochylił się i chwycił dłoń Harry'ego, który na początku zaczął się wyrywać, ale ból uniemożliwił mu bunt.

W zgięciach palców były otwarte rany, ukazujące zaczerwienione mięso. Zaschnięta krew okalała całą dłoń chłopaka. Paznokcie były zmiażdżone, a palce prawdopodobnie złamane.

Voldemort poczuł wściekłość, ale szybko się opanował, wiedząc, że nie może sobie pozwolić na okazanie najmniejszych oznak troski. Pozwolił, by Potter znów opadł na podłogę, przyciskając dłonie do piersi w obronnym geście. W oczach chłopakach zalśniły łzy, jednak nie z bólu, tylko upokorzenia.

- Jak oni to zrobili? – spytał lodowatym głosem.

- Nie ciesz się za bardzo – mruknął niechętnie Harry. – Twoi śmiecriożercy nie są aż tak okrutni jak myślałeś. Lub po prostu nie mieli odpowiednich narzędzi.

- Więc kto?

- A co? – parsknął chłopak. – Chcesz wysłać mu kosz z podziękowaniami?

Voldemort podszedł bliżej Pottera. Mimo rozeźlonego wzroku Lorda, mężczyzna nie wyczuł strachu chłopca. Jedynie ból, rozgoryczenie i świadomość porażki.

- Nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie, bo jesteś taki tępy czy starasz się błysnąć przede mną inteligencją?

- Mój wuj – wymamrotał Harry, czując, że oblewa się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

- Mugol? – warknął Voldemort, jednak nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Pozwoliłeś skrzywdzić się jakiemuś…

- Tak! I co to za różnica, do cholery? Nie ważne, w jakim jestem stanie, przecież i tak mnie zabijesz!

- Używasz mugolskich przekleństw, nieładnie, Harry – Riddle zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- Czego chcesz? I nie wmawiaj mi, że porozmawiać – chłopak parsknął. – A może przeszła ci ochota na zabicie mnie, hę?

Lord mierzył Pottera nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem, po czym podszedł bliżej. Ukląkł tak, by ich wzrok znalazł się na tym samym poziomie.

- Dlaczego nie boli cię, blizna, Harry?

Chłopak badał wzrokiem wężowatą twarz wroga, szukając odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie. W oczach Riddle'a błysnęło… zadowolenie? Radość?

- Ponieważ nie chcesz mnie zabić.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się z… Czy to była duma?

- Tak, Harry, ta blizna jest twoim osobistym alarmem. Wyczuwa, kiedy grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo z mojej strony.

- To miłosiernie z twej lordowskiej mości, oszczędzasz mi migreny – sarknął chłopak.

- Mimo tego nadal nie wierzysz, że nie chcę cię zabić?

- Ha! – mruknął Harry. – Czy to był żart w twoim wydaniu? Nie śmieszny.

Riddle zmarszczył czoło, najwyraźniej bardzo niezadowolony.

- To że blizna cię nie boli, nie znaczy, że nie mogę zmienić zdania. Chyba trochę przeginasz – syknął, a jego czerwone oczy pociemniały.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło mężczyznę. Po raz drugi dzisiejszego dnia jest traktowany bez szacunku. Taka sytuacja zdecydowania nie zdarzała się często i nie odpowiadała czarnoksiężnikowi.

- Hm, więc przetrzymujesz mnie w, jak zauważyłem – Harry zatrzymał wzrok na zaschniętej krwi w kącie sali, łańcuchach wystających ze ścian, stoliku, na którym leżał zestaw dziwnie wygiętych noży i biczu opartym o krzesło – sali tortur, kazałeś mnie pobić i przykułeś do ściany, a teraz próbujesz wmówić, że nie chcesz mnie zabić?

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Voldemort podniósł się powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka.

- Ciekawe – dodał Harry.

- Ta sytuacja to pewne… nieporozumienie – przyznał Riddle. – Nie mieli cię skrzywdzić tylko złapać. A to, gdzie Lucjusz postanowił cię zostawić, nie jest moją winą.

- Jak mogłem nie wpaść na takie oczywiste rozwiązanie? Przecież ty nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś, by cokolwiek złego mi się stało!

Voldemort rzucił Harry'emu zmęczone spojrzenie.

- Dobrze, zostawię cię sam na sam ze swoim sarkazmem.

I, nie oglądając się, mężczyzna wyszedł z sali.

Zapadła noc i w nieoświetlonym pomieszczeniu zrobiło się ciemno. Harry zadrżał z zimna, kuląc się kącie.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Harry obudził się niesamowicie głodny. Oczywiście nie spodziewał się żadnego posiłku po ostatniej rozmowie z Voldemortem. Riddle wyszedł wczoraj w paskudnym humorze, czego chłopak nie potrafił zrozumieć.

Voldemort zachowywał się, jakby mu… zależało. Na czym? Bo przecież nie na Harrym! A skoro nie porwał go, by torturować i w końcu zabić, to po co? Czemu próbuje wmówić mu, że nie chce jego śmierci? Voldemot nagle zrozumiał swoje błędy i postanowił udzielać się charytatywnie, ratując biednych, młodych czarodziei i przygarniając ich pod swój dach?

- I dlaczego, do cholery, nie boli mnie blizna?

- Panie Potter? – tuż przy uchu chłopaka zaskrzeczał piskliwy głos.

Harry poderwał się na nogi, zapominając o bólu.

O bólu, którego wcale nie czuł.

Chłopak przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Nadal były poranione, ale zaschnięta krew zniknęła, a paznokcie wyglądały tak jak zwykle. Tylko bladoróżowy kolor nie wrócił, a został zastąpiony przez czerń.

Harry nabrał powietrza do płuc. Żebra nie bolały. Pomacał się po twarzy i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nos nie jest już nienaturalnie zgięty, tylko prosty, z małym garbem, który odziedziczył po matce.

Po zakończeniu oględzin, młodzieniec uśmiechnął się szeroko do wpatrzonego w niego skrzata.

- Panie Potter, mój pan pyta się, co życzy sobie sir na śniadanie.

Chłopak otworzył oczy ze zdumieniem.

- Y… on co? – wyjąkał.

- Co życzy sobie pan na śniadanie – powtórzył cierpliwie skrzat. – I kazał przekazać, że pan Potter może używać pokoju do woli.

- Noży i bi… - Harry przerwał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Widocznie w nocy nie tylko został uleczony, ale także przeniesiony do innej sali. Pokój był jasny, a przez duże okna wpadały promienie słoneczne. Przy ścianach stały półki, zapełnione książkami i szarymi pudełkami. Pomieszczenie nie był obszerne, ale przytulne. Harry opadł na… łóżko? Niewątpliwie tę noc spędził w dwuosobowym łóżku. Jednak pamiętał, że zasypiał, przyciskając się do kąta w sali tortur.

Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem?

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, jego myśli zajęło się już innym.

- Kto mnie tu przeniósł? – spytał Harry, oblewając się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

- Mój pan. Ale to skrzaty przebrały pana Pottera.

Chłopak poczuł, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. Voldemort niosący go na rękach… To… to była straszna wizja.

Żeby ukryć swoje zażenowanie, zaczął przyglądać się swoim nowym ubraniom. Ciemne spodnie, zwykły T-shirt, a na to narzucona czarna szata z czerwonym wzorem u dołu. Zdecydowanie nie były to te szmaty, w których przybył do zamku.

- Uhm… - wydukał w końcu. – Czy V… twój pan był przy tym?

- Sam wybrał szatę – odpowiedział radośnie skrzat, jakby uważał, że to wielki zaszczyt.

I pewnie w to wierzył.

- Uh… - mruknął Harry, nie potrafiąc skleić zdania.

- Więc, co życzy sobie pan Potter na śniadanie?

Chłopak spojrzał na skrzata, nadal cały czerwony, wyobrażając sobie swoje nagie, wiotkie ciało, przebierane i układane do snu, a to wszystko pod okiem Voldemorta.

- Co życzę… A… - z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniał o głodzie. – Wszystko jedno, zjem wszystko. Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać?

- Smoczy Kał, sir – odpowiedział skrzat radośnie.

Oniemiały Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy to aby nie żart, ale skrzat nie drwiłby sobie z „pana Pottera". Za to śmiecriożercy z Lordem na czele na pewno mieli niezły ubaw.

Harry ścisnął ręce ze złości, jednak szybko wyprostował je, czując ból palców, które najwidoczniej jeszcze nie wyzdrowiały do końca.

Zadowolenie skrzata natychmiast zniknęło, gdy zobaczył wściekłą minę „pana Pottera".

- Czy Smoczy Kał zrobił coś źle? – spytało ze strachem stworzenie.

Harry potrafił sobie wyobrazić, o czym skrzat może teraz myśleć – jak ukarze go „pan Potter"?

- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Tylko nazywaj mnie Harry.

Smoczy Kał radośnie przytaknął, a jego wielkie uszy zatrzepotały.

- I jeszcze jedno – rzucił chłopak – powiedz swojemu panu, że od dziś nazywasz się Tom Riddle.

- Panie – skrzat skłonił się nisko przed Voldmortem, a jedno ramiączko szmaty, którą miał na sobie, zsunęło się po kościstej ręce.

Mężczyzna przerwał rozmowę ze Snape'm, rzucając przelotne, zdegustowane spojrzenie Smoczemu Kału. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, wyobrażając sobie reakcję chłopaka na imię skrzata. Biedny, uczuciowy Potter, musiał wpaść w szał.

- Co sobie zażyczył?

- Pan Potter powiedział, że zje wszystko, co dostanie. I kazał przekazać, że od dziś nazywam się inaczej.

Snape zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowie. To mogło być ciekawe. Usłyszał koło siebie szepty innych śmierciożerców, równie zainteresowanych wymianą zdań pomiędzy Lordem a Smoczym Kałem.

- Jak? – spytał Severus aksamitnym głosem.

-Tom Riddle – odpowiedział radośnie skrzat.

Mężczyzna rzucił rozbawione spojrzenie Lordowi, który wpatrywał się w Smo… _Toma_ z morderczym błyskiem w oku.

- Nie przynoś mu jedzenia – wycedził Voldemort, opuszczając salę.

Gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, przy stole podniosły się różne głosy obrzucające to Pottera, to skrzata wyzwiskami.

- Chłopak przesadził – mruknął do Severusa Lucjusz.

Snape westchnął, by potwierdzić słowa przyjaciela.

I tyle wyjdzie z przyjaźni między Czarnym Panem a tym głupim bachorem.

Czy on naprawdę myśli, że może być bezczelny w tak delikatnej sytuacji, nie ponosząc żadnych konsekwencji?

A może po prostu jest zbyt tępy, by zrozumieć zamiary Czarnego Pana, odpowiedział sobie Mistrz Eliksirów i wrócił do przerwanego posiłku.

Jeśli Lord postanowi dać nauczkę Potterowi, to niedługo zamek rozbrzmi krzykami chłopaka.

Harry właśnie przeglądał książki, gdy do pokoju wpadł Voldemort. Jego oczy lśniły gniewnie, co na pewno nie zapowiadało przyjemnej rozmowy. Mężczyzna chwycił chłopaka za przód bluzki i przyszpilił do regału.

- Książki wbijają mi się w plecy – wychrypiał Harry.

- Ciesz się, że jeszcze możesz w ogóle odczuwać ból, bo zazwyczaj martwi nie mają tego przywileju – wysyczał wściekle Lord.

- Imię się nie spodobało? – sarknął chłopak. – Myślałem, że już dawno się nazwiska wyrzekłeś. A jako że skrzat jest mój, jak mniemam, lub chociaż w połowie, bo i mnie nazywa swoim panem, to mogę zmienić mu imię. Poprzednie nie przypadło mi do gustu.

- Potter, naprawdę nie doceniasz powagi sytuacji. Nie dość się już nacierpiałeś?

- Czy ja słyszę troskę? – parsknął Harry. – Nie zaatakujesz mnie, Tom. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale nie chcesz tego zrobić, więc śmiem, twierdzić, że…

Voldemort odepchnął od siebie chłopaka, który upadł z hukiem na podłogę.

- Nie, nie skrzywdzę cię. Ale mogę uprzykrzyć ci życie. Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? Dwa dni temu? A może trzy? Sądzę, że jeszcze kilka wytrzymasz – wysyczał Voldemort i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia.

- Miło oglądało się mnie nagiego? – krzyknął Harry za Lordem, wciąż oszołomiony jego słowami.

Riddle zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale nie odwrócił.

- Nie – przyznał. – Wolę mężczyzn bez oznak regularnego głodzenia i bicia.

Snape przemierzał w pośpiechu puste korytarze, nie mając czasu na delektowanie się ciszą, która panowała w zamku jedynie podczas wakacji. Już był spóźniony. Czarny Pan zatrzymał go, by jeszcze raz omówić odpowiednią wersję wydarzeń. Co było dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ dzięki przezorności Voldemorta mogli udoskonalić historię, nie pozostawiając żadnej rysy czy niedopatrzenia. A gra toczyła się o wysoką stawkę – stanowisko Pottera w nadchodzącej wojnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę na początku szpiegował Lorda dla Dumbledore'a. Jednak z czasem Czarnemu Panu udało się przejrzeć grę Severusa. Dawał swojemu słudze fałszywe informacje aż w końcu Snape zorientował się, że został odkryty. Musiał wybierać pomiędzy Albusem a Voldemortem – bo, tak, Lord pozwolił mu wybrać strony. Twierdził, że jest pod wrażeniem opanowanych przez śmieriożercę Sztuk Umysłu.

- Nawet Dumbledore nie jest tak dobrym oklumentą jak ty, Severusie – powiedział.

Dlatego nie miał chciał zabijać Snape'a. Choć mężczyzna nie był taki pewny, czy gdyby wybrał stronę Albusa, nadal by żył.

Dumbledore miał skłonności do manipulacji ludźmi. Stawiania „większego dobra" ponad osobne jednostki. Był gotów poświęcić siebie, a także innych, by wygrać tę wojnę.

Snape stracił za dużo w imię dobra – swoją jedyną miłość, Lily Evans. Kobietę, która miała być chroniona przez Albusa. Jednak dyrektor miał wtedy więcej na głowie. Błąd starego człowieka, tymi słowami wybronił się przed oskarżeniami Mistrza Eliksirów.

A Snape, pogrążony w rozpaczy, wiedząc, że nie może zrobić nic, co odwiodłoby Lorda od planu zgładzenia rodziny Potterów, zgodził się szpiegować Czarnego Pana, nie wiedząc, że tym samym wydaje na siebie wyrok śmierci. Był zbyt zapatrzony w Dumbledore'a, by kwestionować jego rozkazy.

Tak, rozkazy. Bo kiedy Severus przyszedł do Albusa, na skraju załamania nerwowego, z myślą, by zrobić wszystko, co mogłoby ochronić Lily, dyrektor wykorzystał tę sytuację. Przywołując poczucie winy, raniąc słowami, podkreślając, że Snape dobrowolnie zgodził się zostać śmierciożercą – zmusił w subtelniejszy sposób do tego, czego chciał na początku.

- Szpieguj go, Severusie. A ja zapewnię bezpieczeństwo Potterom.

Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów dowiedział się o śmierci ukochanej, było mu wszystko jedno, po której jest stronie. Jednak nienawiść do syna Jamesa rosła z każdym rokiem. A potem, gdy Potter wyszedł z labiryntu, przyciskając martwe ciało tamtego Puchowa do piersi – Snape wiedział. Wiedział, że Lord wrócił, a on musi się przed nim stawić, jednocześnie będąc lojalny Albusowi. Dumbledore nie omieszkał nie przypomnieć o tym zobowiązaniu Severusowi. Wspominał o tym, jak uratował mężczyznę przed Azkabanem, jak zaoferował mu pracę w Hogwarcie. Tak, dyrektor był miłosierny, ale nie pozwolił, by Snape o tym zapomniał.

Kiedy Lord po jednym z pierwszych spotkań śmieriożerców kazał zostać Severusowi, mężczyznę ogarnęło przerażenie.

Czarny Pan wiedział.

Od tamtego czasu Snape szpiegował dla niego Dumbledore'a. I teraz stoi przed drzwiami dyrektora, by opowiedzieć kolejną bajeczkę. Tym razem najtrudniejszą, bo Albus będzie dopytywał i Mistrz Eliksirów musi znać odpowiedź na każde pytanie.

- Wejdź, Severusie – odparł Albus łagodnym głosem.

Snape uchylił drzwi i wślizgnął się do gabinetu. Twarz dyrektora wydawała się starsza niż kiedykolwiek, a w jego przeszywających oczach nie można było dopatrzeć się radosnych iskierek, które tak bardzo irytowały nauczyciela.

Wreszcie ktoś starł mu ten dobrotliwy uśmieszek z twarzy, pomyślał mściwie Snape.

- Czy on…?

- Tak, Albusie – odpowiedział spokojnie młodszy mężczyzna. – Malfoy znalazł poturbowanego chłopaka w krzakach. Nie był trudnym celem, głupi bachor, myślał, że uda mu się uciec z domu wujostwa i nie zostać złapanym. Tak samo pewny siebie jak ojciec…

- Severusie – dyrektor łagodnie, ale stanowczo przerwał tyradę towarzysza. – Czy wiesz w jakim stanie jest teraz Harry?

- Tak – zaczął powoli nauczyciel. – Czarny Pan przetrzymuje go w jednym ze swoich pokoi, ale nie chce mi zdradzić, gdzie. Ma zbyt wielką obsesję na punkcie chłopaka.

- Jak go traktują?

- Nie wiem, Albusie. Ale nie słyszałem jeszcze krzyków bachora. Co nie znaczy oczywiście, że nie był torturowany, Lord mógł rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Co chce z nim zrobić?

Snape zamilkł na chwilę, koncentrując się na murach obronnych wokół swojego umysłu.

- Zabić. Pod koniec sierpnia, gdy zbiorą się wszyscy śmierciożercy.

Dumbledore ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Musisz mu pomóc, Severusie – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – Jest zbyt ważny, nie możemy go stracić, ludzie się załamią…

- Postaram się, Albusie. Ale nie mam zamiaru narażać życia dla tego dzieciaka.

- Severusie. On jest naszą największą nadzieją.

- Chcesz go uwolnić, by potem pozwolić mu umrzeć! Chłopak nie ma szans na pokonanie Czarnego Pana! – Snape podszedł bliżej biurka, za którym siedział starzec. – I TY dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Harry ma moc, której Voldemort nie ma, Severusie. To dzięki niej…

- …dzięki niej przeżył tamtej nocy, prawda! – warknął rozeźlony mężczyzna. – Ale Lily nie żyje! Tak samo jak jego przygłupi ojciec! Gdy nadejdzie czas ostatecznej walki, nikt nie odda życia za Pottera, Dumbledore! Wtedy będzie się liczyło tylko to, jak dobrze chłopak posługuje się różdżką! I mogę cię zapewnić, Albusie, że nikt nie dorówna Czarnemu Panu! Widziałem, co on potrafi. Nie chodzi nawet o to, jaką magię używa do swoich celów, bo każdą posługuje się równie dobrze. On nie ma ograniczeń. I jeśli wierzysz, że Potter pokona Czarnego Pana to jesteś naiwny. Poślesz go na śmierć, Albusie.

Dyrektor spoglądał spokojnie na Snape'a zza swoich okularów, jednak w oczach starca czaił się smutek i żal.

- Nie, Severusie. Harry go pokona.

- Albusie…!

- Harry go pokona – powtórzył Dumbledore z mocą. – Jeśli się poświęci.

Voldemort krążył wokół kominka, powtarzając i analizując słowa Severusa. Co chwila uśmiechał się drwiąco. Potem jednak opuszczało go zadowolenie, zastępowane przez irytację, gdy przypominał sobie o jednym, najważniejszym problemie.

Nagini syczała wściekle, zdenerwowana niespokojnym zachowaniem Lorda.

Więc Dumbledore wreszcie wyjawił tę wielką tajemnicę potęgi Pottera. Chłopak może go pokonać jedynie jeśli zgodzi się poświęcić.

Co oczywiście działo w drugą stronę – Voldemort nie może zabić Harry'ego, inaczej sam także umrze.

Jakie to proste!, pomyślał Lord ze złością. Nasze dusze były połączone od tamtej felernej nocy, gdy matka umarła za ukochanego syna! Wzruszające!

- Dlatego przeżyłeśśśś – syknął wąż z kąta pokoju.

Mężczyzna rzucił Nagini wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Mówiłem, ci, przestań zaglądać do mojego umysły! Co to za dziwne hobby!

- Twoje hobby. I nie musiałam czytać w twoich myślach, mamrotałeś do sssssiebie.

- W myślach się nie czyta! – warknął Riddle.

- A co to za różnica dla węża?

I zanim Voldemort zdążył odciąć się jakąś ciętą ripostą, do sali wpadł zdyszany Snape.

- Chłopak – wycharczał.

- Co z nim? – parsknął Lord. – Przyciął palec kartką z książki?

- Jest nieprzytomny. Już podałem mu kilka eliksirów, głównie odżywczych. On nie jadł od dwóch tygodni.

Riddle zamarł, wpatrując się otępiale w Snape'a.

- Sprawdzałem osobiście – wycedził w końcu. – Ostatni posiłek dostał trzy dni temu.

- Wszystko, co jadł, wymiotował.

Voldemort podniósł się z fotela, podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko Severusa.

- Dlaczego miałby wymiotować jedzenie, które dostawał i tak w porażająco małych ilościach?

- Podejrzewam, że jest chory, panie. Ma gorączkę i dreszcze.

- Ahaaaa – Lord przeciągnął głoski i udał zastanowienie. – Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że był chory przez dwa tygodnie i nikt tego nie dostrzegł? Wczoraj też był chory? Bo odniosłem wrażenie, że mimo zranień, wcale nie czuł się źle, a przynajmniej wystarczająco dobrze, by pozostać bezczelnym!

- Potter to… Potter – przyznał Snape.

- Błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie – warknął Riddle.

- On lubi ukrywać swoje słabości – ciągnął dalej niezrażony mężczyzna. – Nie powie, że coś go boli, dopóki nie doprowadzi się do stanu, kiedy nie będzie mógł już tego ukryć. Chłopak nie jest przyzwyczajony do czyjejś troski, więc nie oczekuje, by ktokolwiek przejmował się tym, co go boli lub niepokoi. A oprócz tego został złapany przez ciebie, panie. Raczej nie pomyślał, że możesz zainteresować się jego problemami zdrowotnymi.

Voldemort przez chwilę milczał, po czym przytaknął niechętnie.

- Powiadom mnie, gdy się obudzi.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Harry obudził się z wielkim bólem, a może to ból obudził go, nie wiedział. Głowa mu pękała, jakby ktoś zdzielił go pałką do Quidditcha. Mętnie pamiętał ostatnie wydarzenia – źle się czuł, nie miał siły zwlec się z łóżka, wymiotował, a potem... Potem film się urywał.

Niepewnie otworzył oczy, stwierdzając z ulgą, że w pokoju panuje przyjemny półmrok. Chłopak dojrzał w ciemności zarysy regałów stojących przy ścianach i odetchnął. Chociaż tym razem nie był nigdzie przenoszony.

Co niekoniecznie dobrze zwiastowało, bo Voldemort prawdopodobnie nadal był wściekły po ostatniej kłótni.

Harry próbował rozszyfrować zachowanie Riddle'a, ale nie było to łatwe zadanie. Z jednej strony chłopak wierzył słowom Lorda. Nie bolała go blizna, nawet wtedy, gdy rozwścieczony Voldemort wpadł do jego nowej sypialni.

Jednak nie tak dawno, na cmentarzu, mężczyzna całkiem dobrze odgrywał rolę zmartwychwstałego Czarnego Pana, obsesyjnie pragnącego zamordowania Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

I nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia wpadła smuga jasnego światła. Harry pisnął ze złości i zaskoczenia, zamknął powieki i nakrył głowę kołdrą.

- Wyjdź i zamknij za sobą drzwi lub wejdź i zamknij za sobą drzwi – polecił Harry. – Kimkolwiek jesteś, zabierz to światło!

- Widzę, że w końcu wróciłeś do świata żywych, Potter – odpowiedział zirytowany głos, który niewątpliwie należał do Snape'a. – Niestety.

- Jakby to była moja wina, że Voldemort ma humory i zdecydował się nie dawać mi jedzenia – zrzędził chłopak, nadal nie wychylając głowy znad pierzyny.

Nagle ktoś gwałtownym ruchem ściągnął nakrycie z Harry'ego, który teraz kulił się i drżał z zimna w rogu łóżka. Na szczęście w pokoju ponownie panował półmrok i światło nie kłuło w oczy.

- Oddaj, oddaj! – jęczał Harry, próbując wyrwać kołdrę z rąk mężczyzny, który bezwstydnie przyglądał się młodzieńcowi spod półprzymkniętych powiek, wykrzywiając wargi w swoim zwyczajnym, drwiącym uśmieszku.

- Zachowuj się Potter – warknął znudzonym głosem. – I to nie Czarny Pan ma humory, tylko ty. Czy myślisz, że możesz sobie z niego żartować, nie ponosząc żadnych konsekwencji? To nie szkoła! Jesteś uwięziony, Potter, zdany na łaskę swojego największego wroga!

- Voldemort mnie nie skrzywdzi – odpowiedział Harry z przekonaniem.

Snape zatrząsł się ze złości, a jego żółta cera przybrała szkarłatny odcień.

- Potter, jesteś niewyobrażalnie głupi!

- On tak powiedział – stwierdził spokojnie Harry.

- I wierzysz mu? Bo Czarny Pan jest znany z dotrzymywania słowa!

Chłopak wyrwał w końcu kołdrę z rąk mężczyzny i opatulił się nią szczelnie. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Blizna mnie nie boli – dodał nagle.

- I co? – sapnął Snape ze złością.

- Voldemort... – zaczął Harry.

- Czarny Pan! – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- W takim razie Riddle!

- Trochę szacunku dla osoby, która może cię zabić nawet w tej chwili, Potter! – tu Snape kłamał w żywe oczy, ale nie miał zamiaru zawracać sobie tym głowy.

- To, że ty się go boisz, nie znaczy, że ja będę!

- Potter – mężczyzna zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko – nie jesteśmy w szkole, ale nadal wymagam, byś zwracał się do mnie per „pan".

Harry zacisnął zęby ze złości.

- Nie będę szanował tego mordercy, bo nigdy nie zrobił nic, za co mógłbym go podziwiać!

- Więc chociaż – dla własnego dobra! – przestań pyskować i wmawiać sobie, że jesteś tu bezpieczny i nic ci nie grozi! Obietnice Czarnego Pana nic nie znaczą, Potter.

- Ciekawe, co Voldemort by powiedział, gdyby to usłyszał – parsknął Harry.

- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – rozległ się za Snape'm rozbawiony głos.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i zbladł, widząc Lorda.

- Panie...

- Tak, tak chciałeś tylko oszczędzić mi kolejnych kłótni z Potterem, oczywiście – podpowiedział Voldemort znudzonym głosem. – A teraz wyjdź.

- Tak, panie – wymamrotał Snape, rzucając Harry'emu ostatnie jadowite spojrzenie.

* * *

_Uwierzył?, rozległ się w głowie Severusa cichy głos Lorda. _

_ Sądzę, że tak, odpowiedział mężczyzna. _

_ Musi myśleć, że nadal jesteś po stronie Dumbledore'a. _

_ I tak jest. _

_ Jestem zadowolony. _

* * *

Drzwi za Snape'm wreszcie się zamknęły i Harry wzdrygnął się teatralnie.

Lord wykrzywił drwiąco wargi.

- To przykre, że przeraża cię bardziej twój nauczyciel eliksirów niż największy wróg, który, gdyby mógł, to by cię z chęcią zabił.

Harry wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

- Snape ma obrzydliwe, tłuste włosy. I wielki, krzywy nos – chłopak ucichł na moment, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A ty nie masz ani włosów, ani nosa.

- I to jest mniej przerażające?

- Możliwe... Dlaczego nie chcesz zmienić swojego wyglądu? Na pewno jest na to jakieś zaklęcie czy coś.

- Bardziej „czy coś" niż zaklęcie – Voldemort uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Zresztą mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Na przykład wychowywanie bezczelnego gówniarza.

- O – ucieszył się Harry. – Doczekałeś się dziecka?

- Nie śmieszne – mruknął Lord, siadając na skraju łóżka.

- Dobrze, więc czego ode mnie chcesz? Ile będziesz mnie więzić zanim zabijesz?

Voldemort wyglądał, jakby poczuł się urażony.

- Powiedziałem ci przecież, że nie mam zamiaru...

Harry westchnął i Riddle zamilkł, przyglądając mu się z ciekawością.

- No, słucham – ponaglił chłopaka.

- Snape pracuje dla ciebie czy nie? Bo chyba muszę zakwestionować jego wierność...

- O to się nie martw, poradzę sobie z nim – uciął Lord.

- Możesz go zabić – pozwolił łaskawie Harry. – Nie będzie miał mnie kto gnębić na eliksirach. Choć zawsze jest Malfoy.

- Twoje tyrady i spostrzeżenia są naprawdę fascynujące – sarknął Voldemort.

Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę spod łba.

- Więc dlaczego już nie chcesz mnie zabić? Przemyślenia, rachunek sumienia, spowiedź?

- Chyba nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, o czym ty mówisz... – mruknął Riddle. – A wracając do twojego pytania, mam dla ciebie... właściwie nas, smutną wiadomość. Przygnębiającą. Najgorszą ze wszystkich.

Harry milczał.

- Nasze dusze zostały połączone trzydziestego pierwszego października. Dlatego nie zginąłem.

- Och, zawdzięczasz mi życie!

- Nie, bo to przez ciebie najpierw je straciłem – wycedził Voldemort, ale nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego.

- Pfff – parsknął chłopak. – Nie moja wina, że zachciało ci się mnie zabijać.

Ale Lord nie złapał przynęty i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Dowiesz się kiedy indziej.

- Ciekawe kiedy... – mruknął Harry.

- Nie mogę cię zabić ani ty mnie – powiedział nagle Riddle. – Inaczej obydwaj umrzemy.

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na czarnoksiężnika.

- Czyli póki ty żyjesz, ja też będę?

- Nie – zaprzeczył Voldemort. – Mogą zabić cię inni ludzie, tylko nie ja. Chyba, że będę chciał popełnić samobójstwo.

- Uh... Ale dlaczego niby?

- To skomplikowane sprawy złączonych dusz. A nie ma takich wiele na świecie. Niektóre pary, gdy bardzo się kochają, specjalnie odprawiają taki rytuał, bo to bardzo zbliża ludzi.

- CO?

- Nie kochamy się, więc nam to nie grozi – wyjaśnił spokojnie Lord, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. – Jesteś głupi, Potter.

- A ty słaby.

- SŁABY?

Riddle przeżył mały atak serca.

Skąd ten chłopak wie, że...

- Nie potrafiłeś zabić rocznego dziecka.

Voldemort zamilkł na chwilę, uspokajając się.

Muszę zdobyć krew Pottera jak najszybciej. Popadam w paranoję. Czarny Pan, który popadł w paranoje to nie jest dobra wróżba dla świata.

- Idę po Snape'a, niech cię zabiera do Dumbledore'a. Może przez twoje durne gadanie ten starzec w końcu umrze – wydusił w końcu.

Harry wyszczerzył się do Riddle'a, który w zamian się skrzywił.

- A mówią, że to ja chcę być nieśmiertelny – zrzędził Lord. – Wiesz, że kiedy miałem jedenaście alt Dumbledore przyszedł po mnie? JUŻ WTEDY MIAŁ BRODĘ! Dlaczego więc to ja jestem niby ten zły, co chce pokonać śmierć, skoro Dumbledore powinien umrzeć już wieki temu?

- Bo jesteś zły?

- Och, ale to nie ja żyję ponad dwieście lat. Oczywiście nikt nie interesuje się, dlaczego ukochany dyrektor Hogwartu nadal tak dobrze się trzyma.

- A ty wiesz? – zainteresował się Harry, nie zauważając nawet, że przysunął się bliżej Riddle'a.

Voldemort obserwował Pottera dłuższą chwilę, po czym zdecydował się nie komentować tego dziwnego zbliżenia.

- Ja – zaczął, celowo robiąc przerwę – wiem wszystko.

- Oczywiście – parsknął Harry. – Udowodnij.

- Pytaj więc – odpowiedział Lord bez wahania.

- Dlaczego Dumbledore tak długo żyje?

- Bo jeszcze go nie zabiłem.

Nie była to szczera odpowiedź, ale Riddle nie był pewien, czy może powierzyć Potterowi tak ważny sekret. Nie teraz.

Kiedyś.

Może.

- Y... Tak, to jest rzeczywiście trafne spostrzeżenie – mruknął skonsternowany Harry.

- A jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałeś? – spytał rozbawiony Lord.

- No nie wiem – wymamrotał chłopak. – Okrutna tajemnica, kolejny kamień filozoficzny, sklonowanie, spisek... Choć to bardziej pasuje do ciebie niż Dumbledore'a.

Voldemort zamrugał, nie komentując kolejnej bezsensownej tyrady Pottera.

- Jakieś inne pytania?

- Skoro nie możesz mnie zabić, to co zrobisz?

- Będę cię więził i nie dawał jedzenia aż umrzesz z głodu – odpowiedział Riddle spokojnie.

Harry zbladł na myśl o głodzeniu i instynktownie ścisnął najbliższą rzecz, którą miał pod ręką.

_Komórka pod schodami... _

_Brak jedzenia..._

_ - Ciociu, proszę, chociaż kawałek chleba – błagał dziesięcioletni maluch, przeciskając szczupłą rączkę za kraty małego okna wentylacyjnego. _

_ - Byłeś niegrzeczny, więc dziś trochę pocierpisz – warknęła chuda kobieta i zamknęła kratkę. _

_ W komórce zrobiło się ciemno. _

- Wiesz, że zgniatasz mi dłoń, prawda? – spytał zdziwiony Voldemort.

Chłopak rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, odganiając niechciane wspomnienia. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak blisko Lorda siedzi i czyją rękę miażdży w swoim uścisku. Zażenowany Harry odsunął się jak najdalej i szybko puścił bladą dłoń Riddle'a.

- Gdyby to był ktoś inny, niewątpliwie już by nie żył – dodał niewinnie mężczyzna, zdecydowany w swym celu upokorzenia Pottera jeszcze bardziej.

Szczególnie, że sam czuł się dość niezręcznie.

- Umh...

- A wracając do tematu, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci umrzeć z głodu – stwierdził lekko Voldemort.

Harry zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał na Lorda.

- Chwila... To znaczy, że możesz nasłać na mnie swoich śmiecriożerców? – spytał, próbując ukryć przerażenie.

- Oczywiście.

- Więc tak naprawdę możesz mnie zabić w każdej chwili!

- No właściwie to nie.

Harry zamrugał.

- Teraz nie rozumiem – przyznał.

- Jesteś nadal chroniony krwią swojej matki.

- Czyli...

- Czyli mogą cię uszkodzić i mocno poturbować, ale tylko ja mogę pozbawić cię życia. Choć w tej sytuacji można powiedzieć, że jesteś praktycznie nie do tknięcia.

- Nikt nie może mnie zabić? – spytał podekscytowany Harry.

- Dopóki ja będę żyć, to tak.

- A zamierzasz umierać? – parsknął chłopak.

- Nie, ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem w żaden sposób chroniony, więc każdy może mnie zabić. A dużo jest ludzi pragnących mojej śmierci.

- To akurat twoja wina.

Voldemort zignorował ostatni komentarz.

- Więc co chcesz zrobić? – spytał w końcu Harry.

- Och, no tak. Zdobyć twoje zaufanie, oczywiście.

- Umh... Człowiek, który chciał mnie zabić, zamordował moich rodziców, „pozbył się niepotrzebnego", jak to zgrabnie ująłeś, teraz mówi, że chce zostać moim przyjacielem...

- Zdobyć zaufanie – powtórzył Riddle. – Nie jesteś godny, by być moim przyjacielem.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Harry lekceważąco. – Kontynuując, chcesz, żebym zaczął ci ufać. I nasza burzliwa przeszłość w żadnym wypadku ci nie przeszkadza.

- Aktualnie jestem jedyną osobą, której możesz zaufać.

Harry nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać.

- Jasne – wychrypiał w końcu. – Bo mój ojciec chrzestny...

- Jest w Bułgarii, śledzi śmierciożerców. Swoją drogą żyje jeszcze tylko dlatego, że nie kazałem go zabić – wtrącił Lord.

- Miłosiernie z twojej strony – wymamrotał chłopak ze złością.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

- Umh... – powtórzył Harry. – Zawsze mam przyjaciół...

- Którzy na pewno rozumieją, co przeszedłeś i ich związek nie przeszkodzi w waszej relacji.

- JAKI ZWIĄZEK? Czy śmierciożercy nie mają co robić, tylko śledzić moich przyjaciół?

- Panna Granger przyjechała na wakacje do Weasleyów – wyjaśnił spokojnie Voldemort. – A wiem to, ponieważ czytałem listy.

- Jakie znowu listy? – Harry z przerażeniem wyobraził sobie swoich przyjaciół, korespondujących z Lordem.

- Twoje.

- Moje... MOJE? – chłopak sapnął ze złością. – Czytałeś MOJE listy?

- Nic ciekawego.

- Daj. Mi. Je. Natychmiast – wycedził Harry i zmrużył oczy.

Riddle przechylił głowę w lewo i przyjrzał się uważnie Potterowi.

- Robiąc taką minę trochę mnie przypominasz – stwierdził nagle.

- To chyba najgorsza obelga, jaką usłyszałem – wymamrotał do siebie Harry.

- Raczej największy komplement – żachnął się Lord. – Mówię o sobie w młodości.

- Nie jestem do ciebie podobny! – wykrztusił chłopak. – Ty byłeś...

- Przystojny? – podpowiedział Voldemort.

- Nie! – zaprzeczył szybko Harry. – Ulizany. I taki... Malfoyowski.

- Czyli dobrze ubrany i dbający o wygląd. To rzeczywiście straszne, że niektórzy chcą się dobrze prezentować – Riddle zmierzył Harry'ego zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, zatrzymując wzrok na rozczochranych włosach, które sterczały każdy w inną stronę.

- No jasne, bo teraz uchodzisz za przystojniaka, co? – sapnął chłopak.

- To pytanie jest poniżej mojej godności, więc nie będę na nie odpowiadał.

- Nie ważne, nie interesuje mnie twój wygląd – parsknął Harry. – Za to chcę wiedzieć, gdzie są moje listy.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, co groteskowo wykrzywiło wężowatą twarz i wyciągnął zza szaty plik kopert, różnej wielkości i koloru. Harry rzucił się po nie i przycisnął zaborczo do piersi. Po chwili skrzywił się, zaciskając zęby, by żaden jęk nie wydostał się z jego ust. Nie przy Riddle'u.

- Jeszcze cię boli? – spytał Lord, uważnie obserwując chłopaka. Jednak w jego głosie nie było cienia współczucia ani zaniepokojenia, tylko chłodna ciekawość.

- Taaa – potwierdził Harry, obejmując nogi rękami i kładąc głowę na kolanach.

- Severus powiedział, że już zdrowiejesz.

- Co nie znaczy, że mnie nic nie boli.

Voldemort wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie interesuje mnie to.

- Uh, dzięki – sapnął Harry.

- Oczekujesz troski? – parsknął mężczyzna.

- Nie, wystarczy mi nadopiekuńczość przyjaciół.

Riddle zamrugał i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Wracając do osób, którym możesz zaufać – zaczął.

- Nie jesteś jedną z nich.

- Pan Weasley jest zainteresowany twoją przyjaciółką, Potter. Dowiesz się o tym z listu. Jednocześnie Granger napisze, że jest zachwycona zachowaniem chłopaka – ciągnął Voldemort znudzonym tonem i krzywiąc się. – Twoja korespondencja była naprawdę straszna. Dawno tak się nie bałem.

- Nikt nie kazał ci tego czytać – warknął Harry.

- Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że twoi przyjaciele będą mieli dla ciebie czas, gdy oficjalnie zaczną ze sobą chodzić? – spytał Lord, ignorując wypowiedź Pottera.

- Może mniej – przyznał chłopak. – Ale nie opuszczą mnie. I jest jeszcze Dumbledore...

- Jesteś głupcem, Potter – warknął nagle Voldemort, a jego oczy zalśniły gniewnie.

- Nie masz pojęcia jak on tobą manipuluje! Zależy mu tylko na wygraniu wojny i poświęci każdego w imię „większego dobra". Nawet Złotego Chłopca!

Teraz Harry przypomniał sobie z kim rozmawia. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak wtedy na cmentarzu, ogarnięty żądzą zemsty i niezaprzeczalnie pasjonujący się zadawaniem bólu. Gdy mówił, chłopak dostał gęsiej skórki i zaczął się bać.

Naprawdę jestem głupi, pomyślał przerażony. To jest Czarny Pan, Lord Voldemort, czy jak inaczej go nazwać. Kocha zabijać i torturować, a ty z niego drwisz. Snape miał racje, jestem głupi. Głupi, głupi, Potter.

- Harry – zaczął Riddle łagodnym, spokojnym głosem Dumbledore'a. Złączył opuszki palców, tak jak robił to zawsze dyrektor i zmierzył chłopaka przenikliwym spojrzeniem. – Musisz zabić Lord Voldemorta. Wiem, że ci się uda, mój chłopcze. Masz moc, które Voldemort nigdy nie zdobędzie. Harry, ty umiesz kochać! Uwierz mi, a musisz mi uwierzyć, ślepo i bez żadnych pytań podążaj za mną, i nigdy nie próbuj podważać mojego zdania. Miłość zabije Toma, a skoro ja tak mówię, to jest to niewątpliwie prawda – Lord skrzywił się na dźwięk swojego imienia, ale zaraz przybrał minę a'la Dumbledore i kontynuował. – Nie ważne, że Voldemort jest tysiąc razy potężniejszy od ciebie. Harry, wierzę w ciebie i wiem, że znajdziesz jakiś sposób na pokonanie Riddle'a. Ale nie pomogę ci, bo musisz to odkryć sam. Nigdy nie oczekuj ode mnie pomocy. Poza tym, mój chłopcze, twoja matka oddała za ciebie życie. Przypomnij o tym Tomowi, może tak to go przerazi, że umrze ze strachu. I, Harry, to nic, że tamtej nocy wasze dusze się złączyły i kiedy Lord Voldemort umrze, ty też zginiesz. Tak, wiem o tym, ale ci nie powiem. To jest nieistotny szczegół, nie martw się, na pewno przeżyjesz. A jeśli nie to cóż... Dla większego dobra, Harry.

Voldemort skończył tyradę, przyglądając się uważnie Potterowi, ciekawy reakcji chłopaka.

- Kłamiesz – wykrztusił w końcu Harry.

- Dlaczego miałbym?

- Nie wiem! Może, żebym pomyślał, że wszyscy wokół spiskują przeciwko mnie, a ty jedyny mówisz mi prawdę? To by było wygodne, co? Ale ja w to nie uwierzę! Dumbledore nigdy, NIGDY nie zataiłby przede mną takich informacji! Nie poświęciłby mnie!

- Oczywiście, że to zrobi – parsknął Riddle. – Dla większego dobra, Harry.

- Wyjdź – rozkazał chłopak, spychając Voldemorta z łóżka.

Był naprawdę wściekły, miał ochotę coś rozwalić. To nie mogła być prawda! Dumbledore nigdy... On nigdy... Nigdy...

Mężczyzna jednak był silniejszy. Złapał Pottera za nadgartski i przycisnął mocno do łóżka. Harry jęknął z bólu, w głowie mu się zakręciło od zbyt gwałtownych ruchów i przez chwilę myślał, że zaraz straci przytomność.

Voldemort przytrzymał brodę chłopaka i zmusił go, by ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

- Wyjdę – powiedział Riddle lodowatym głosem aż Harry'ego zmroziło i resztkami sił powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia. – Ale zastanów się nad tym, co usłyszałeś. Nie mam powodów, by kłamać. Nie ja.

- Próbowałeś mnie zabić przez tyle lat – warknął Harry.

Lord puścił chłopaka i podszedł do drzwi.

- Tak. I nie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego nadal żyjesz?

- Zrozumiałeś, że te próby były żałosne i boisz się kolejnej porażki? – spytał Potter ze złością.

- Nie – zaprzeczył spokojnie Riddle. – Dowiedziałem się o naszym połączeniu. A wiesz od kogo? Od twojego ukochanego dyrektorka. Dumbledore wiedział od początku.

- Nie wierzę ci!

- Przyślę skrzata z jedzeniem. Masz je zjeść – powiadomił go Voldemort i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Zamek przekręcił się z cichym trzaskiem.

To niemożliwe, pomyślał Harry.

Przywołał w umyśle dobrotliwą twarz dyrektora, w której, pomiędzy zmarszczkami, jarzyła się radośnie para niebieskich, przenikliwych oczu.

„ Oczywiście nikt nie interesuje się, dlaczego ukochany dyrektor Hogwartu nadal tak dobrze się trzyma."

„ Nie masz pojęcia jak on tobą manipuluje!"

„ Dla większego dobra, Harry."

Kłamstwa!

„Nie mam powodów, by kłamać. Nie ja."

Oczywiście, że ma. Jest zły i to wystarczy!


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Kolejne dni minęły wolno i nieciekawie. Harry mógł jedynie siedzieć w pokoju i uczyć się na pamięć wszystkich książek, znajdujących się na półkach. Niektóre były naprawdę wciągające, ale Harry miał nieodparte przeczucie, że żadna z nich nie znalazłaby się na dziale otwartym w Hogwarckiej bibliotece. Oprócz tego opróżnił i przeszukał już wszystkie szare pudełka, które licznie piętrzyły się na regałach. Ich zawartość była równie fascynująca, co książki. Słoiki z różnokolorowymi płomykami, białe lśniące włosy (Harry miał nadzieję, że nie należały one kiedyś do Dumbledore'a), połyskujący proszek zawinięty w brązowy papier lub śpiew ptaków zamknięty w szklanej butelce. Oczywiście nie wszystko było takie cudowne, Harry raz wyłowił z pudełka ucięty język, należący prawdopodobnie do żaby. Po tym wydarzeniu ostrożniej przeglądał zawartość pudełek.

Każdego dnia dostawał pięć posiłków dziennie, a Tom (skrzat) pilnował Harry'ego, by wszystko zjadł. Jednak, gdy tylko Riddle opuszczał pokój, chłopak biegł do łazienki wymiotując wszystko, co dostało się do jego żołądka.

Dlatego Harry chudł w oczach, co dezorientowało Snape'a, który miał za zadanie przywrócić Pottera do dawnego stanu nie-chorego. W końcu nauczyciel kazał przyjść Harry'emu do sali, gdzie zwykle jadali śmierciożercy. Tym razem w pomieszczeniu był tylko Voldemort, który spokojnie sączył białe wino i oczywiście Severus, nie spuszczający z oczu jedzącego Pottera.

- Dlaczego białe wino?

Riddle podniósł głowę i spojrzał na chłopaka nieobecnym spojrzeniem.

- A co w nim złego?

- Myślałem, że będziesz pić czerwone. Jest bardziej... mroczne.

Voldemort nie skomentował wypowiedzi, tylko westchnął z irytacją, za to Snape prawie zakrztusił się bursztynowym płynem słysząc tak niedorzecznie głupie wyjaśnienie.

- A ty, co pijesz? – spytał Harry z ciekawością.

- Potter...

- Co pan pije, profesorze? – ponowił pytanie chłopak.

- Nic, co mógłbyś spróbować.

- Pewnie jakieś świństwo.

- Właściwie to niesamowicie dobre świństwo – wtrącił Lord.

Harry zamilkł, czując się bardzo głupio. Snape bezwstydnie się na niego gapił, a Riddle **dyskretnie** przyglądał. Jakby był rzadkim okazem w ZOO. Oprócz tego czuł dyskomfort, jak zwykle zresztą, kiedy musiał coś zjeść.

Od razu po skończonym posiłku, Harry odszedł od stołu i prawie wybiegł z sali, krztusząc się jedzeniem. Voldemort rzucił udręczone spojrzenie Sanpe'owi i gdy tylko chłopak wszedł, Riddle zagadnął go beztroskim tonem.

- Wymiotowałeś wszystko, co jadłeś i nie pomyślałeś, że powinieneś o tym komuś powiedzieć? Choćby Severusowi, skoro nie mi?

Harry zamarł w pół kroku i westchnął.

- A przejąłbyś się?

- Oczywiście! – żachnął się czarnoksiężnik. – Jesteś głupi Potter i nie wiem, ile razy będę musiał to jeszcze powtarzać. Nie potrzebuję cię martwego...

Nagle Voldemort zamilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział o jedno zdanie za dużo. Chłopak nie może dowiedzieć się o... „chorobie" swojego największego wroga.

Mógłby to wykorzystać.

- Do czego mnie potrzebujesz? – spytał Harry ze złością i zmrużył oczy, podchodząc bliżej Lorda. Mimo tego, że chłopak był niewątpliwie chory, blady i wyglądał mizernie, z jego postawy biła siła.

- To było ogólne stwierdzenie – skłamał gładko Voldemort.

- Nie – warknął Harry. – Po co mnie tu przetrzymujesz, skoro nie dla tortur? Jeśli wszystko, co powiedziałeś jest prawdą to znaczy, że nie możesz mnie zabić. Dlaczego więc poświęcasz mi swój cenny czas? Jaki jest twój cel? Co ode mnie chcesz, Riddle?

Lord spokojnie wysłuchał tyrady, po czym wstał i podszedł bliżej Harry'ego.

- Potter, czy ty narzekasz na to, że dobrze cię traktuję? Chcesz tortur?

- Nie. Chcę wiedzieć, do czego mnie potrzebujesz – wysyczał chłopak.

- Na razie to skup się na wyzdrowieniu. Potem będziesz mógł zadawać pytania i oczekiwać odpowiedzi.

- Nie! – powtórzył ostro. – Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz?

Snape przyglądał się Czarnemu Panu, który bez cienia irytacji w głosie, wyjaśniał Potterowi poszczególne kwestie. Jednak ta sielanka nie będzie trwać długo. Lord jest mistrzem ukrywania emocji, ale szybko traci cierpliwość. A chłopak nie jest ani trochę bliższy zaufaniu Czarnemu Panu niż na początku lipca.

- Mówiłem ci, że chcę zdobyć...

- Kłamstwa! – wrzasnął Harry, zupełnie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. – Nigdy nie będę po twojej stronie, Riddle i ty dobrze o tym wiesz! Więc dlaczego mnie więzisz? Nie mogę cię zabić, bo inaczej sam zginę! Już nie stanowię dla ciebie zagrożenia! Więc dlaczego nadal niszczysz mi życie?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Nigdy nie byłeś zagrożeniem, Potter. Nie pochlebiaj sobie.

- Oprócz tamtego wydarzenia sprzed czterema latami, kiedy nie zdobyłeś kamienia filozoficznego, bo przeszkodził ci jedenastoletni chłopiec.

- Quirell, to jego wina – wymamrotał czarnoksiężnik pod nosem.

- I rok potem, gdy zabiłem bazyliszka i uratowałem Ginny... – ciągnął Harry.

- Co?

- Yyy... To ty nie wiesz, że twoje wspomnienie żyjące w dzienniku prawie zabiło siostrę Rona? A, i nasłało na mnie bazyliszka, wielkie dzięki.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, po czym Riddle odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a.

- Tak było? – spytał zdezorientowany.

- Rzeczywiście, panie, Potter mówi prawdę. Wyjątkowo. Ta głupia dziewczyna pozwoliła opętać się dziennikowi. Naprawdę żałosne.

- To nie jej wina! – wykrzyknął Harry, ale Snape nie zaszczycił go nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

- A jednak się udało – stwierdził w końcu Voldemort, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Harry'ego. – W szóstej klasie próbowałem trochę czarnej magii na poziomie trudniejszym niż wcześniej, ale nie byłem pewien...

- Trochę? Ten dziennik był nią przesączony – parsknął cicho chłopak.

- ...nie byłem pewien, czy naprawdę się uda – dokończył Riddle.

- Wspaniale... Naprawdę... Wspaniale – mamrotał do siebie Lord. Nagle podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby dopiero teraz przypominając sobie o jego obecności. – Co się z nim stało?

- Z dziennikiem? Zniszczyłem go – odpowiedział chłopak lekceważąco.

Entuzjazm Riddle'a natychmiast zniknął.

- Wszystko psujesz – wymamrotał niezadowolony i usiadł na krześle, zwieszając głowę.

- Kontynuując – zaczął radośnie Harry – jakieś dwa miesiące temu pokonałem cię na cmentarzu i uciekłem, a ty mi na to pozwoliłeś. Coś słabo ci poszedł ten pojedynek. Więc na podstawie tych wniosków śmiem twierdzić, że wiele razy zagrażałem twojej potędze.

Voldemort skrzywił się, ale z innego powodu niż sądził Potter. Snape spojrzał na Lorda z niepokojem. Chłopak przypadkiem poruszył temat, który był powodem jego obecności w zamku.

- Dziś naprawdę prosisz się o tortury – wycedził Riddle.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i opadł na najbliższe krzesło, czując, że opuszczają go siły. Adrenalina zniknęła, robiąc miejsce zmęczeniu. Z dnia na dzień jego stan się pogarszał i Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, ile czasu wytrzyma jeszcze wymiotując wszystko, co zje. W końcu nie będzie miał siły wstać z łóżka, a co dopiero na bieganie do toalety.

- Potter, mimo tego, że życzę ci powolnej i bolesnej śmierci, musisz wyzdrowieć. Zrób coś z sobą – rozkazał Voldemort, jakby licząc, że jego słowa uzdrowią Harry'ego.

- Aha – wychrypiał chłopak, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić nic więcej.

Snape westchnął i podszedł niechętnie do Potter. Wymamrotał przy nim jakieś długie i dziwnie brzmiące zaklęcie, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

- Jesteś głupi – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna.

- Wiem, już to słyszałem. Kilka razy – mruknął Harry i zamknął oczy.

Bolało go całe ciało, było mu zimno, mimo tego, że siedział przy kominku, w którym radośnie paliło się drewno. Drżał i szczękał zębami, obejmując rekami kolana i przyciągając je do gorącego czoła.

- Masz gorączkę, Potter.

- Wiem. Jednak dopóki nie znajdziesz sposobu, by ją zniwelować, to nie jest zbyt przydatna informacja.

- To **jest **ważne.

- I co teraz zrobisz, zaaplikujesz mi lekarstwa i każesz siedzieć pod kołdrą? – spytał drwiąco Harry.

- Nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem, Potter. Coś zbyt często o tym zapominasz – warknął Snape.

- Ależ **profesorze**! Jestem obłożnie **chory**!

Mistrz Eliksirów już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, ale jedno spojrzenie Lorda skutecznie go uciszyło.

- Przestańcie się sprzeczać i zacznijcie myśleć. Co ci jest, Potter? – spytał Riddle, przyglądając się chłopakowi spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Gdybym wiedział, to bym chyba powiedział!

- No nie wiem. Jakoś o wymiotach nie spieszyło ci się nam zwierzać... – parsknął Voldemort.

- Kiedy się złościsz, nic cię nie boli, prawda? – spytał nagle Snape.

- Y... – zaczął chłopak, przerażony prawie łagodnym tonem nauczyciela. – No nie.

- Czujesz się lepiej w pobliżu Czarnego Pana? Gdy się z nim kłócisz na przykład?

- Co? – wrzasnął Harry, a Voldemort zamarł. Wyglądał na przerażonego. Lub obrzydzonego.

- Snape myślisz o... No tak... Krew... Stało się mocniejsze... Zmiany... Oczywiście!

- Może dla ciebie jest takie oczywiste, ale ja nie jestem Mrocznym Lordem, więc nie rozumiem, o co chodzi. I przypominam, że to o mojej chorobie mowa – wtrącił Harry ze złością.

- Połączenie umysłowe, o którym ci wcześniej mówiłem, zaczyna się kształtować.

- To, które zbliża ludzi? PRZECIEŻ MÓWIŁEŚ, ŻE TO NAM NIE GROZI! – Harry stracił nad sobą panowanie, przerażony wizją jakiegokolwiek zbliżenia z Voldemortem.

- Krew – wyjaśnił spokojnie Riddle, próbując zapanować nad swoim głosem. – Widocznie przez użycie twojej krwi, która teraz krąży w moich żyłach, wzmocniłem połączenie pomiędzy nami.

- Co... co... co... Jak... – chłopak nie mógł wydusić słowa, pewny, że zaraz umrze z przerażenia.

- Co nie znaczy, że zaczniemy się kochać – parsknął Lord. – W jakimkolwiek sensie tego stwierdzenia.

- Y... co? – mruknął zdezorientowany Harry.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się drwiąco i dopiero teraz chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, jak dwuznaczna była wypowiedź czarnoksiężnika.

- Fu – jęknął Harry.

- Nie zachowuj się tak dziecinnie – mruknął Riddle. – Wracając do kwestii połączenia, nie wiem jeszcze, na czym będzie polegać, skoro nawet siebie nie lubimy. Możliwe, że będziemy mogli wyczuwać nawzajem swoje emocje lub wiedzieć, kiedy któryś z nas kłamie.

- Wspaniale. Czyli w skrócie będę miał cię w głowie.

- W bardzo ignoranckim skrócie, ponieważ nie możesz mieć nikogo w głowie, jedynie...

- Nie ważne – przerwał Harry. – Ale dlaczego tak się czuję?

- Jesteś w kulminacyjnym momencie tworzenia się połączenia, a ponieważ trwa to od prawie trzech tygodni, niedługo poczujesz się lepiej.

- Wspaniale – sapnął chłopak. – Oczywiście ciebie nic nie boli, bo ty jesteś super niesamowicie odporny na takie rzeczy...

- A kto powiedział, że nic mnie nie boli?

- Jesz.

- Bardzo elokwentnie panie Potter. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie czuję się dobrze. Każdy reaguje inaczej.

- To dlaczego wcześniej nie doszedłeś do takich wniosków? Nie interesowało cię, że nagle zacząłeś się źle czuć?

- Myślałem, że to przez... inne rzeczy.

- Jakie inne rzeczy?

- Nie ważne – uciął Riddle.

- Panie – wtrącił Snape – mogę pomóc panu Potterowi skoro już wiem, co mu dolega.

Voldemort machnął lekceważąco dłonią w nieokreślonym kierunku.

- Rób z nim, co chcesz.

- Perwersyjnie to zabrzmiało – zauważył Snape z powagą.

Harry zaczerwienił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Lord roześmiał się drwiąco.

- Jaki niewinny.

- Chodź Potter – warknął Snape i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Nieeee mam siiiiły – jęknął Harry, przeciągając głoski.

- W takim razie gnij na tym krześle, a jak już zaczniesz skręcać się z bólu to może wtedy nabierzesz siły – powiedział Snape lodowatym głosem i wyszedł z sali.

W pokoju zapadła cisza.

- Nie pójdziesz go złapać i ukarać za to, że jest niemiły?

Voldemort zamrugał, zdumiony pytaniem.

- Będę torturować moich śmierciożerców, bo są dla ciebie niemili?

Harry przytaknął ochoczo.

- Potter, ty naprawdę jesteś chory.

- Ty podobno też.

Lord zamarł, a Harry nie spuszczał z mężczyzny wzroku, ciekawy jego reakcji. Riddle od kilku dni był bledszy niż zwykle, oczy miał ciemniejsze, jakby ciągle chodził wściekły, a jego ruchy stały się bardziej nerwowe i pozbawionej dawnej arystokratycznej gracji.

- Naprawdę coś ci jest – stwierdził nagle Harry. – Ale to nie przez nasze połączenie.

- Potter, nie doszukuj się tajemnic tam, gdzie ich nie ma – wychrypiał w końcu Riddle.

- Przecież widzę, że...

- To. Nie. Twoja. Sprawa – wysyczał Voldemort, a jego oczy zabłysły groźnie.

- Dlaczego nie? – parsknął Harry. – Przecież powiedziałeś, że myślałeś, że...

- Że, że, że – przedrzeźniał chłopaka Lord. – Ostrzegam cię, Potter. Możesz sobie szpiegować w szkole kogo chcesz, ale nie mnie. Źle na tym skończysz.

Harry sapnął ze złości.

- Przestań! Dlaczego nie dasz sobie pomóc?

Voldemort spojrzał na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem.

- Potter – zaczął spokojnie, ale głos mu drżał od źle ukrywanego rozbawienia – czy ty się o mnie martwisz?

- Nie – zaprzeczył szybko młodzieniec, nie będąc jednak pewny, czy jest to prawda. – Po prostu jestem wścibski.

- Nie wątpię – mruknął mężczyzna. – Ale widzę, że siły ci wróciły, więc wreszcie będę mógł cię czegoś nauczyć. Jakby Dumbledore pytał, co u mnie robiłeś to powiedz, że Czarny Pan cię szkolił. Może umrze z przerażenia.

Harry zaczął kaszleć i śmiać się na zmianę.

- Co? – wycharczał w końcu.

- Masz coś lepszego do roboty? – spytał Riddle beztrosko, choć tak naprawdę gotował się ze złości.

Nienawidził tego chłopaka. Był zbyt wścibski, a gdyby dowiedział się o chorobie swojego wroga i jej przyczynie, cały plan ległby w gruzach. Potter, nawet jeśli trochę zmienił stosunek do Lorda, nigdy nie pomógłby mu w odzyskaniu dawnej potęgi.

Dlatego Riddle zacisnął zęby i przełknął Crucio, które cisnęło mu się na usta. Jednak szybko odprężył się, widząc błysk ciekawości w oczach Pottera. Voldemort uwielbiał nauczać.

- Właściwie to zastanawiam się, jak wygląda twój patronus – powiedział nagle Harry, wyrywając Lorda ze wspomnień.

Może chłopak nie jest taki głupi, pomyślał czarnoksiężnik, zdziwiony inteligentnym pytaniem Pottera.

- Nie mam patronusa.

- Bo jesteś zły?

A może jednak jest.

- Bo nie mam szczęśliwych wspomnień – sprostował, z satysfakcją widząc cień smutku na twarzy Pottera.

- To... przykre – stwierdził w końcu Harry.

Mężczyzna wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

- Jak w takim razie odganiasz dementorów?

- Nie muszę. Oni mnie nie zaatakują.

- Nawet jeśli Ministerstwo im rozkaże?

- Ministerstwo? – prychnął Riddle z pogardą. – Nie mają władzy nad dementorami.

Harry zamilkł na chwilę.

- Nie chcieliby wyssać mojej duszy – mruknął Lord, a chłopak natychmiast podniósł głowę, z ciekawością wysłuchując mężczyznę. – I nie pozbawią mnie szczęśliwych wspomnień, bo takich nie posiadam. Po prostu oni na mnie nie działają.

- Każdy ma jakieś radosne chwile w życiu.

- Moja radość i szczęście różni się o uczuć innych ludzi. Ja odczuwam to jako satysfakcję, a nie nagły przypływ pewności siebie i optymistycznych myśli.

- Oh – mruknął Harry.

Riddle uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Przewyższam ludzi nie tylko inteligencją i mocą.

- Jednak skromność to chyba nie jest twoja mocna strona.

- Jestem po prostu świadomy swoich zalet.

- A wad?

Voldemort roześmiał się w duszy.

Chłopak jednak nie jest taki głupi, pomyślał, czując chwilowy napływ sympatii do tego bezczelnego dzieciaka, ale szybko ją zdusił.

- Tym bardziej.

- No to wymieniaj – rzucił Harry.

- Żebyś poznał moje słabe strony i potem rozpowiadał o nich na prawo i lewo, każdemu napotkanemu aurorowi? – parsknął Lord.

- Ja je już znam, tylko zastanawiałem się, czy **ty** jesteś ich świadomy. Nie umiesz planować, jesteś zadufany w sobie i zbyt pewny siebie. To przez te wady nie dopadłeś mnie na cmentarzu.

Znowu ten cmentarz.

- Odzyskałem ciało, którego byłem pozbawiony przez trzynaście lat. Wybacz, że byłem trochę rozkojarzony.

- Cóż, tak czy tak, wyszłoby na moje, bo gdybyś mnie zabił, sam byś umarł – stwierdził Harry z radością w głosie.

Voldemort westchnął z irytacją.

- Gdzie Snape, gdy jest potrzebny?

W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do sali wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy.

- Uf, myślałem, że to Snape. To byłoby przerażające – mruknął Harry, ale wcisnął się głębiej w fotel, pamiętając ostatnie tortury, których nie szczędził mu śmierciożerca.

- Panie – zaczął Malfoy, zezując w stronę chłopaka. – Przybyło. To.

Riddle skrzywił się.

- No tak – mruknął do siebie. – Zabierz stąd Pottera.

Harry stęknął w ramach protestu, ale nikt go nie słuchał.

- Co przybyło? – spytał, próbując opierać się Lucjuszowi, który ciągnął go ku wyjściu.

- Jak już mówiłem, nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć, Potter.

Harry prychnął ze złością.

- Chcesz coś powiedzieć?

- Skąd – wymamrotał chłopak.

Drzwi się zamknęły i Riddle z ulgą opadł na fotel.

- Jutrzejszy dzień będzie horrorem.

Voldemort był naprawdę wściekły. I nie obchodziło go, że jutro jest TEN dzień. Jedyny, podczas którego mógł zdobyć zaufanie Pottera. Teraz liczyło się tylko spotkanie ze śmierciożercami, którzy zawiedli. Kolejny raz.

Choć zwolennicy Lorda zwykle spisywali się bez zarzutu, Voldemort nie tolerował porażek.

Riddle był bardzo zadowolony, gdy Ministerstwo zostało wreszcie opanowane i to pod nosem tego durnia, Knota. Śmierciożercy sieją zamęt i przerażenie wśród mugoli i czarodziei. Został już tylko Hogwart. Ostoja magicznego świata, ostatni bastion, miejsce, w którym ukrywa się Dumbledore.

I teraz ta akcja, żałośnie spartaczona. Jedyna, która mogła zbliżyć go do przejęcia Hogwartu.

Voldemort znów musiał wymyślić inny sposób dostania się do tej legendarnej szkoły, otoczonej potężnymi i starymi czarami. Oprócz tego miał Pottera na głowie, jego głupie pytania i bezczelne zachowanie. A wakacje nieuchronnie zbliżały się ku końcowi.

- Niech poleje się krew – syknął Riddle do Nagini, po czym omiótł salę władczym spojrzeniem.

Byli tu wszyscy. Nie zwalali na siebie winy i pokornie oczekiwali kary. Wiedzieli, że zawiedli swojego pana. Wiedzieli, jak ważna była ta akcja.

Oczywiście oprócz ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który beztrosko opierał się o jedną z kolumn i przypatrywał zabraniu z drwiącym uśmiechem czającym się na ustach.

- Zastanawiam się – zaczął Voldemort – czy jesteś masochistą, Snatcher.

- Skąd, mój panie – zaprzeczył cicho śmierciożerca. – Kręgosłup mnie boli, lekarz zalecił stanie. Choć nie przewidział, że będę musiał chylić się przed Mrocznym Lordem.

- Masz za dobry humor – syknął Riddle.

Reszta zgromadzonych osób z ciekawością przysłuchiwała się rozmowie. Zawsze zaczynało się spokojnie, potem Czarny Pan tracił cierpliwość. Mimo tego każdy wiedział, że prywatnie Lord darzy sympatią nieposłusznego śmierciożercę. Krążyły historie na temat ich domniemanego romansu, ale w końcu ucichły, gdy i do Voldemorta doszły plotki. Bellatrix mocno ucierpiała tamtego dnia.

- Smuci mnie, że ty nie masz, mój panie.

- Scabior, podjedź – rozkazał Lord lodowatym głosem, a oczy zabłysły mu niebezpiecznie.

Snatcher posłuchał i powolnym krokiem podszedł bliżej Riddle'a. Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, ale Voldemort nie dawał się łatwo sprowokować.

- Chcesz tortur? – wysyczał czarnoksiężnik.

- To samo pytanie zadałeś młodemu Potterowi, nieprawdaż?

Snape jęknął cicho, gdy zamek rozbrzmiał krzykami Scabiora. Tym razem śmierciożerca przegiął, a Lord nie toleruje zniewag. Przynajmniej, gdy nie są sami.

Nagle zapadła cisza, przerywana nieregularnymi oddechami Snatchera, który przyglądał się Riddle'owi z niepokojem. Severus także nie spuszczał wzroku z Czarnego Pana, który kurczowo trzymał się fotela, jakby sam został potraktowany zaklęciem. Jednak Snape wiedział, że Lord czuje o wiele gorszy ból.

- Wyjdźcie – wychrypiał słabo czarnoksiężnik.

Nikt nie zakwestionował rozkazów Riddle'a i chwilę później w sali został tylko Voldemort i dwóch mężczyzn, którzy niepewnie podeszli bliżej.

- Tom...? – zaczął Snatcher, ale przerwał i złapał Lorda w ostatnim momencie.

Riddle stracił przytomność.


	5. Chapter 5

Komentarze mile widziane ;)

* * *

V

Harry wszedł do sali akurat w momencie, gdy Lord stracił przytomność. Jakiś nieznany mu śmierciożerca złapał Riddle'a i delikatnie ułożył jego głowę na swoich kolanach. Ta sytuacja była tak dziwna i groteskowa, że Harry aż sapnął ze zdziwienia. Snape natychmiast obrócił się i zmierzył chłopaka niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.

- Czego chcesz? – warknął nauczyciel.

Drugi mężczyzna podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, jednak chłopak był tak zdezorientowany, że nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu.

- Zostaw go w spokoju – mruknął nieznajomy łagodnym tonem. – Możesz mi pomóc?

Snape niechętnie spuścił jadowity wzrok z Pottera i całą swą uwagę poświęcił Lordowi. Mamrotał przy tym pod nosem i Harry nie był pewnym czy są to zaklęcia, czy wyzwiska. Drugi śmieriociożerca przyglądał się Riddle'owi z nieukrywaną troską.

- Co mu jest? – spytał w końcu Harry, czekając na kolejne złośliwe komentarze Snape'a.

Jednak żaden z mężczyzn nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- Jesteś głupi – mruknął nieznajomy śmierciożerca i chłopak nie był pewien, czy była to uwaga do niego, więc się nie odezwał.

- Trzeba było go nie prowokować – syknął Snape z nieukrywaną złością. – Wiesz, że jest słaby.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Czy oni naprawdę rozmawiają o Voldemorcie? Słaby?

- Twierdził, że czuje się lepiej...

- Bo Czarny Pan uwielbia kiedy wszyscy się nad nim użalają – parsknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Czarny Pan, Czarny Pan – przedrzeźniał Snape'a nieznajomy. – Mógłbyś dać sobie spokój, on jest **nieprzytomny!** Co znaczy, że cię nie usłyszy, jakbyś nie wiedział.

- Owszem, jest nieprzytomny. Z twojej winy – odpowiedział spokojnie Severus.

Drugi mężczyzna zrobił tak zbolałą minę, że Harry'emu zrobiło się go szkoda.

- Daj mu spokój – zażądał.

Snape spojrzał na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem, jakby dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że nie są sami. Nieznajomy śmierciożerca wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego.

- Widzisz, nawet on ma cię dość! – stwierdził z uciechą.

- Wspaniale – warknął Snape. – Zawołaj mnie jak zacznie się budzić, skoro nie jestem tu potrzebny. Ciekawe co później Lord powie.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna wyszedł z sali, a jego szata jak zwykle powiewała z nim sprawiając wrażenie długiego, czarnego welonu. Harry parsknął śmiechem wyobrażając sobie Snape'a idącego do ślubu.

- Nie przejmuj się, on tak zawsze. Choć w duszy uwielbia mnie, tylko nie chce tego przyznać – powiedział śmierciożerca, puszczając oko do chłopaka. – Jestem Scabior.

Harry uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerze.

- Oczywiście nie musisz się przedstawiać – zaczął Snatcher. – Tom chwalił się godzinami, że wreszcie cię złapał. A później strasznie narzekał, że ciągle go wkurzasz i nawet nie może rzucić na ciebie małej klątwy, bo musi zdobyć twoje zaufanie.

- I nie powiem ci dlaczego, to musisz wyciągnąć od niego – powiadomił Harry'ego Scabior, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Chłopak kiwnął głową zawiedziony i podszedł bliżej mężczyzny.

- Pomożesz mi go przenieść? – spytał śmierciożerca.

Harry zawahał się, bo naprawdę nie chciał dotykać Riddle'a, nie ważne czy był nieprzytomny, czy nie. Jednak z drugiej strony Scabior był pierwszą osobą, która okazywała mu tu sympatię i nie chciał tego stracić.

- Żartuję – uspokoił go mężczyzna. – Sądzę, że Tom by mnie zabił, gdyby dowiedział się, że pozwoliłem ci go dotknąć, a co dopiero przenieść.

Ciało Riddle'a uniosło się kilka centymetrów nad posadzką i przelwitowało na drugi koniec pokoju. Nie zatrzymało się przed ścianą i po prostu w nią wsiąkło. Harry'emu przypomniało to wejście na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

Scabior podszedł to tajemniczej ściany, a chłopak podążył za nim i dotknął chropowatej powierzchni. Przez jego ciało przeszły mrówki i nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

- Możliwe, że Tom mnie za to zabije – ostrzegł mężczyzna, po czym wymruczał coś pod nosem, tak by Harry nie mógł dosłyszeć, co.

- Zapraszam – powiedział Snatcher w końcu i zrobił dziwny ruch ręką w stronę ściany przed nimi.

Harry poczuł się jak na pierwszym roku, gdy musiał dostać się na peron, ale nie wiedział jak. Powoli, z wahaniem naparł na ścianę, a ona, ku jego zdumieniu, ustąpiła.

Przed nim wyłonił się olbrzymi pokój, utrzymany w ciemnych kolorach i zieleni. Największym meblem w pomieszczeniu okazało się dwuosobowe łóżko, starannie zasłane czarną narzutą. W rogu coś poruszyło się niespokojnie.

Harry podszedł do wielkiego kojca i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Ostatnio Nagini próbowała go zjeść, a przynajmniej miała taką ochotę.

- Cześć – syknął, czując na plecach uważne spojrzenie Scabiora.

Wąż leniwie podniósł łeb i spojrzał na chłopaka wygłodniałym spojrzeniem.

- Wreszcie odwiedziła mnie moja przekąska – wysyczała w końcu, a Harry'ego ciarki przeszły.

- Prz...Przekąska?

- Tom tak zawsze cię nazywa. Mała przekąska dla Nagini.

- To... miło – wydusił chłopak.

Wąż obnażył kły i Harry nie był pewien, czy to dobry znak.

- Zawsze kiedy o tobie mówi jest zły. To mi przeszkadza w spaniu.

- Przepraszam...

- Ale to dobrze dla ciebie. Jeśli mówi o kimś ze spokojem, następnego dnia ta osoba już nie żyje – syknęła Nagini i zwinęła się w kojcu, kończąc rozmowę.

Harry wstał i uśmiechnął się niepewnie do mężczyzny.

- Co mówiła?

- Że jestem przystawką.

Scabior roześmiał się szczerze, siadają na łóżku przy Riddle'u. Właściwie bardzo blisko Riddle'a. Bardzo. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Kto jeszcze może tu wejść? – spytał Harry.

- Snape... – zaczął Snatcher.

- Snape?

- ...przede wszystkim dlatego, że Tom często potrzebuje jakiś leków – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się blado. – Ale oprócz tego lubi towarzystwo Severusa. On nasze też, tylko nie chce się przyznać. No i oczywiście ja.

Harry przez chwilę milczał, po czym spytał ostrożnie:

- Dlaczego ty?

- To mówił, że jesteś...

- Wścibski? – zaproponował chłopak.

- Ciekawski.

Harry spojrzał na Scabiora sceptycznie.

- Dobrze, może użył innych słów! – roześmiał się mężczyzna i podniósł ręce w geście poddania. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Od lat.

- Voldemort mając przyjaciół? – sapnął Harry.

- Nie, Lord Voldemort nigdy nikogo nie darzył sympatią – przyznał Scabior. – Mówię o Tomie Riddle'u.

- A... y... To nie są te same osoby?

- Nie – zaprzeczył hardo mężczyzna. – Poznałem Toma w Hogwarcie. Ja byłem w pierwszej klasie, a on przyszedł na rozmowę o pracę nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Wpadłem na niego, a on miał taki błysk w oku, jakby chciał mnie zabić. Ale opanował się i uprzejmie spytał, czy nic mi nie jest. Voldemort narodził się w Tomie już w szkole i dotąd go nie opuścił, ale ujawnia się tylko wśród obcych. Nawet śmiericiożercy widzą różnicę pomiędzy Lordem na zebraniach a Lordem rozmawiającego z wrogiem – Scabior wskazał ręką na Riddle'a. – To jest prawdziwy Tom.

- Dobrze go znasz – przyznał Harry, choć w duszy umierał ze śmiechu wyobrażając sobie miłego i kochanego Czarnego Pana.

Snatcher uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

- To prawda. Tom Riddle jest potężny i posiada wiedzę o jakiej inni nawet nie mogą pomarzyć, ale to Lord Voldemort wykorzystuje ją do złych celów. Zdziwiłbyś się, gdybyś zobaczył niektóre rzeczy, które potrafi Tom. Zupełnie nie powiązane z czarną magią.

Zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko przyspieszony oddech Riddle'a. Harry opadł na fotel przy kominku, czując, że znowu opuszczają go siły.

- Żle się czujesz? – spytał Scabior, przyglądając mu się z troską.

- Naprawdę jesteś śmierciożercą? – sapnął Harry ze zdumieniem.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się beztrosko.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie byłbym w stanie zabić nawet Mugola. Ale muszę... chcę być blisko Toma, więc przychodzę na zebrania i go denerwuję.

- Bliżej Toma – powtórzył Harry cicho, tak by Scabior go nie usłyszał.

- Harry! – krzyknął nagle Snatcher.

Chłopak podskoczył, jednocześnie zaskoczony jak i przestraszony nagłym wybuchem mężczyzny. Dawno nie słyszał swojego imienia wymówionego z taką radością.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego!

- O... co? – spytał Harry, coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

- Masz dziś urodziny! Przepraszam, że tak późno składam życzenia, ale tyle się działo... W każdym razie, Tom ukrył gdzieś dla ciebie prezent, ale nie pokazał mi gdzie... Właściwie to nawet nie wiem, co to jest! – zakończył Scabior zbulwersowanym tonem.

- Co... Że co on ma dla mnie?

- No wiesz, co jak co, ale Tom skąpy nie jest – parsknął mężczyzna.

- On wie, że mam dziś urodziny? **Ty **wiesz, że mam urodziny?

- No tak... Przecież to dla ciebie ważny dzień – zmieszał się Scabior, teraz już tak samo zaskoczony jak Harry.

- Oh – mruknął w końcu chłopak. – Po prostu oprócz sów od przyjaciół nie dostaję nic na urodziny. Kiedy przyjeżdżam do Dursleyów jestem tylko głupim dziwolągiem. Nikogo nie obchodzę.

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego zaczął się zwierzać, ale poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Za to Snatcher miał minę, jakby Harry go uderzył.

- To. Są. Mugole – wycedził mężczyzna. – Jak... Jak oni śmią?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiedzą, że nie mogę czarować poza szkołą, więc się mnie nie boją. Ale już się przyzwyczaiłem, i tak jest lepiej, bo nie muszę mieszkać w komórce.

Jednak Scabior nie zamierzał odpuścić.

- W komórce?

- Taaak. Ale po pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie chyba się trochę przestraszyli, bo przenieśli mnie do starego pokoju ich syna, Dudleya.

Śmierciożerca nic nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w Riddle'a, najwyraźniej pogrążony we własnych myślach.

- Mógłbym poprosić Toma, by ich zabił – zaofiarował w końcu.

- Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Lorda. Ręka mężczyzny drgnęła i chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Chwilę później przeszyło go gniewne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu Voldemorta.

- Co. Robi. Tu. Potter?


End file.
